Gloomy Dream on Sunday
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Kurapika sedang gelisah. Cobaan yang berat menghadangnya. Kuroro, jangan pergi!  Songfic specia for M and Kiyui   . Dengan lagu favorit Airin. Warning inside!


Hehehehe! Haloha penghuni fandom Hunter X Hunter! Apa kalian menungguku? #ditimpuk. Lagu dalam fic ini adalah lagu Gloomy Sunday. Mungkin lagu dan ceritanya tak nyambung, tapi… I hope you all like it! ^^

Desclaimer: Hunter X Hunter: Yoshihiro Togashi.

Gloomy Sunday

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), Sad fic dll. Bold and italic for song.

**Happy Reading^^**

_**Sunday is gloomy**_

_**The hours are slumberless**_

_**Dearest the shadows**_

_**I live with are numberless**_

Di keramaian kota aku menggandeng tangan kekasihku. Wajah kami memancarkan kebahagiaan yang mendalam. Aku sungguh bahagia bersamanya saat ini. Setelah berbagai halangan dan rintangan kami lalui, akhirnya kami pun dapat bersatu.

"Kurapika, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu?" Tanya kekasihku ini membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, Kuroro…. Sekarang masih jam 3 sore, aku malas pulang ke rumah." Jawabku bergelayut manja. Aku tak butuh komentar orang lain karena tingkahku yang kekanak- kanakan ini. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa aku menyayangi Kuroro.

"Baiklah… Kau mau kubelikan es krim itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk toko es krim di seberang jalan. Aku pun mengangguk senang. Aku menatap Kuroro dengan mata berbinar- binar. Dia pun tersenyum dan mencium pipiku lembut.

"Kalu be-gitu, kau duduk di sini dulu, ya? Aku yang pergi ke sana." bisiknya di telingaku. Hembusan napasnya menggelitik telingaku. Aku tertawa geli karena dia menciumi telingaku.

"Hihihi…. Sudah- sudah sana! Aku ingin es krim vanilla." ujarku sambil mendorongnya pelan.

"Oke- oke …" sahut Kuroro yang pergi ke toko itu.

XXxxXX

Lama aku menunggu Kuroro. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Huh! Sudah jam 4! Masa' butuh satu jam untuk membeli es krim. Aku pun menoleh ke toko itu. Sepertinya toko itu sedang sepi pengunjung. Kemana Kuroro? Aku mulai khawatir. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursi dan mencarinya.

"Nona, apa anda melihat pria tinggi berambut hitam dengan jas hitam?" tanyaku pada wanita yang ada di toko es krim tadi.

"Oh, orang itu… Sepertinya dia diajak seorang pria berambut panjang ke jalan kecil sebelah sana.", ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk ke jalan dekat toko es krim ini.

"Terima kasih." ucapku yang segera beranjak ke arah jalan itu. Rasa cemas menghantuiku.

"Kuroro, sedang apa kau?' batinku.

Saat sampai di depan jalan itu, mataku membelalak. Air mata menetes, membasahi pipi putihku. Aku tak percaya. Kuroro. Kuroro tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Kuroro!" seruku. Kuletakkan kepala Kuroro di atas pangkuanku. Dengan tubuh bergetar kuperiksa denyut nadinya. Tidak ada denyut nadi. Tidak…

"Kuroro!", jeritku sekencang- kencangnya.

_**Little white flowers**_

_**will never awaken you**_

_**Not where the dark coach**_

_**of sorrow has taken you**_

Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang menangis untuk Kuroro. Kematian ini tak bisa kuterima. Ada seseorang yang membunuhnya. Kulihat makam kekasihku lagi.

"Kuroro! Jangan pergi!" seruku dengan suara parau.

"Kurapika! Sudahlah… Kau sudah 3 jam menangis di sini." bujuk Gon memegang pundakku.

"Tapi, Gon!" erangku kesal. Aku terus saja berlutut di depan makam Kuroro. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

Kini hanya Gon, Killua, dan Leorio yang berada di belakangku. Aku tak peduli bujukan mereka. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Kuroro di makam yang sempit ini. Tak peduli hujan deras dan angin kencang yang menerpa tubuh ringkihku. Aku tetap tak mau meninggalkannya. Air mataku tetap mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"Kau harus merelakan kepergiannya, Kurapika." ucap Killua datar. Aku sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Killua benar, Kurapika. Kau harus pergi sekarang." ujar Leorio yang sudah tidak sabar. Dia memegang kedua pundakku dan membawaku pergi.

"Tidak, Leorio! Aku tak mau pergi!" seruku meronta- ronta. Tapi Gon dan Killua memegangiku dan memaksaku meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kuroro…" desahku kehabisan napas.

_**Angels have no thought**_

_**of ever returning you**_

_**Would they be angry**_

_**if I thought of joining you**_

_**Gloomy sunday**_

Kini aku berada di kamarku. Air mataku mulai mongering. Aku duduk termenung di pinggir kasur, menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja. Badanku melemas saat mengingat foto itu. Itu fotoku bersama Kuroro saat kami kencan di taman bermain. Kulihat Kuroro yang biasanya datar, kini terlihat senang. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dia memelukku erat. Tapi kini dia tak bisa memelukku lagi. Aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatannya lagi. Kuroro… Aku ingin bersamamu.

_**Gloomy sunday**_

_**With shadows I spend it all**_

_**My heart and I**_

_**have decided to end it all**_

Aku mulai gila oleh dendam ini. Orang inilah yang membunuh Kuroro. Aku tak 'kan membiarkannya tertawa terbahak- bahak seperti saat ini. Di hadapanku, aku menatap tajam pada si pembunuh itu. Orang yang memisahkanku dengan Kuroro.

"Hei… Kau kenapa, Cantik?" Tanya pria itu. Kini kami berada di jalan kecil itu. Jalan kecil, tempat terbunuhnya kekasihku. Hari sudah larut malam. Aku menampakkan sebuah seringai.

"Kau ini aneh! Ayolah… Mana hadiahku?" tanya pria menjijikan itu. Seringaiku melebar.

"Ini hadiahku, Tuan…" desisku sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari saku bajuku.

"Kau bercanda 'kan?" ujarnya ketakutan saat aku menodongkan pisau itu. Dia melangkah mundur. Aku pun maju mendekat.

"Kapan aku pernah main- main soal ini?" ujarku. Bertambah senang hatiku saat melihat wajah ketakutan itu.

'Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Sayang…' bisikku dalam hati untuk Kuroro.

Aku menusukkan pisau ke perutnya. Mataku menajam. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku mencabik- cabik tubuhnya dengan amarah.

'Kau pikir, siapa kau! Beraninya membunuh kekasihku!" seruku dalam hati sambil menikam jantungnya.

"Urusanku selesai. Aku akan menyusulmu dengan tenang, Kuroro." ucapku pelan.

Aku membereskan tempat ini agar identitasku tidak diketahui.

_**Soon there'll be prayer**_

_**and candles are lit, I know**_

_**Let them not weep**_

_**Let them know that I'm glad to go**_

Kuroro… Aku berhasil. Aku sudah tak kuat. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku akan menemuimu. Ya, aku ingin sekali menemuimu saat ini. Aku pun menulis sebuah surat. Surat u9ntuk kawan- kawanku. Aku menyayangi kalian, teman- teman. Tapi maaf… Aku harus pergi. Kuroro menungguku. Jangan menangisi kepergianku. Aku benar- benar bahagia jika bisa bertemu dengan Kuroro. Aku pun keluar rumah untuk mengunjungi makam Kuroro

_**Death is a dream**_

_**For in death I'm caressing you**_

_**With the last breath of my soul**_

_**I'll be blessing you**_

_**Gloomy sunday**_

Aku sudah sampai di depan makam kekasihku. Kali ini aku tersenyum memandang nisannya.

"Kuroro, aku pulang" kataku pelan. Aku mengeluarkan pisau dari keranjang bunga yang kubawa.

"Aishiteru, Kuroro" ucapku saat memotong nadiku hingga putus.

_**Dreaming, I was only dreaming**_

_**I wake and I find you asleep**_

_**on deep in my heart, dear**_

Aku bangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Napasku terengah- engah.

"Aku- aku hanya mimpi?" tanyaku bingung. Mimpi yang menakutkan. Aku benar- benar merasakannya. Mimpi itu seolah nyata. Kuroro, dimana kau?

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku. Kulihat Kuroro yang mengerang sebal karena terbangun olehku. Padahal matanya masih terpejam. Aku menepuk- nepuk pipiku. Aku tidak bermimpi saat ini 'kan? Kuroro, kau benar- benar ada di sampingku?

_**Darling, I hope**_

_**that my dream hasn't haunted you**_

_**My heart is telling you**_

_**how much I wanted you**_

"Kuroro! Ayo bangun!" seruku mengguncang- guncangkan badan Kuroro.

"Kau ini… Pagi- pagi sudah berisik!" bentaknya sambil bangun dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku langsung memeluknya. Aku takut. Aku takut seandainya Kuroro meninggalkanku.

"Kurapika…" panggilnya pelan. Aku hanya diam saja dan tetap memeluknya dengan erat. Mataku mulai basah.

"Jangan pergi…" isakku dalam pelukannya.

Kuroro kebingungan. Tapi ia memelukku balik dan mengusap punggungku pelan.

"Tentu, Kurapika. Kenapa kau tiba- tiba menangis?" tanyanya.

"Kuroro…" desahku menatap wajah Kuroro tanpa melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" Tanya Kuroro lembut. Dia tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku pun menceritakan mimpiku pada Kuroro. Diluar dugaan dia malah tertawa.

"Hahaha…. Kau ada- ada saja, Kurapika." ucapnya masih menertawakanku.

"Huh! Aku takut tahu!" sahutku sebal. Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada. Kugembungkan pipiku tanpa melihat wajah Kuroro yang menyebalkan itu.

"Baik- baik… Itu tak mungkin terjadi. Kau yakin 'kan?" tanya Kuroro.

Aku hanya menunduk sedih. Sejujurnya aku takut kalau itu benar- benar terjadi.

"Kurapika, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Aku janji!" ujarnya memeluk pinggangku.

"Benarkah?" ucapanku terpotong karena Kuroro mencium bibirku. Dia memeluk pinggangku erat dan aku mengalungkan lenganku di leher jenjangnya. Dia mengalirkan kehangatan padaku. Menghilangkan kekhawatiran dan menumbuhkan harapan di hatiku. Dia berhenti menciumku dan menatap mataku dalam- dalam. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"Pegang erat janjiku, Kurapika." ujarnya meyakinkanku.

"Aku percaya padamu." sahutku tersenyum bahagia.

Hari Minggu yang penuh lika- liku. Mimpi yang terasa nyata itu dan perasaan yang kurasakan saat mimpi itu sungguh membekas di hatiku. Mimpi itu tak akan terhapus dari ingatanku.

_**Gloomy sunday**_

_**It's absolutely gloomy sunday**_

_**Gloomy sunday**_

**#End#**

Fyuh! *ngelap keringat* Akhirnya selesai juga. Buat M dan Kiyui, maaf ya ficnya Airin jadi'in satu. Mungkin fic ini adalah fic teraneh sepanjang karir (?) Airin.

All readers, Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic aneh ini sampai akhir. Jika ada yang tahu pemilik Gloomy Sunday itu siapa, bisa konfirmasi ke Airin? Soalnya, lagu itu hanya asal download. Dan yang Airin punya hanya versi Bjork. Lagu ini adalah lagu favorit Airin. Mungkin banyak komentar, kritik, saran, protes, flame dsb di otak kalian. Kalian bs mengeluarkannya dengan review! ^^


End file.
